Mortal Kombat X-What The Heart Wants
by Simone S. Robinson
Summary: Sonya, a strict woman, finds herself succumbing to her temptations which may unwind her and everything she stands for, Kung Jin misses Ermac and takes great steps to ensure he and his friend never part ways, Cassandra has a secret that could be the making of greatness for the Lin Kuei or the infamous clans undoing, Takeda still has insecurities about his ability to protect Jacqui..
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So it is about that time folks! Here is the story I had originally intended to write but somehow got sidetracked with Havik's antics. It is no matter, everything ties in perfectly. Enjoy and leave lots of reviews! *bows***

 **Chapter 1: Sonya Blade**

It was a triumphant victory but a very measly one at best. Sonya had expected Havik to be much more of a challenge but she wasn't complaining about the fool getting taken out. The SoulRealm Agenda was in full swing and things were finally looking up for the realms. Unfortunately for her, the job of keeping a close eye on Kano was still on her plate. Kotal Kahn had sent word that some rebels were trying to revitalize the war Mileena had started a year ago so he had no time to babysit the treacherous idiot. So here she was, spending her days in Kotal Kahn's horrible dungeon. It wasn't a particularly hard job. Just keep an eye on him, sort of like a pet. Come in three times a day and feed and water him. Smack him around a bit if she got bored. But now, he was definitely making things much harder. He kept insinuating things…lots of things. As a soldier, Sonya wanted to break his balls off. As a woman, on the other hand…

"Sure ya don't want a piece?" Kano asked her, placing the small sliver of bread in his mouth slowly.

"Kano, there is absolutely nothing that I want from you besides your death," Sonya sneers, trying to avoid his eyes.

"Oh c'mon then, there has to be somethin'. I'm from Australia, the kangaroos ain't the only thing bred giant over there," Kano smiles, enjoying teasing her.

Sonya aims her gun at him, daring him to say one more word. Kano knew she wouldn't kill him. She needed all the intel they could get from him and so he could tease her as much as he wanted. Really wanting to pull the trigger but knowing she couldn't, she puts away her pistol. Kano turns his back on her and proceeds to undress. Sonya, annoyed, reaches for his plate and drink to clear them and get out of there but Kano is quick. Before she could even reach the barred door, he had his arms around her waist and his body pressed against her back.

"Where d'ya think yer goin'?" Kano whispers in her ear.

Sonya gulps; this was not something she was prepared to deal with. She had to admit to herself, she had always found him alluring. Maybe that was the very reason why he remained the focal point of most of her career ambitions. She could feel his desire pressed against her and she began questioning her resolve. It had been a long time since she had felt like a woman. A long time since Johnny and now here she was, caught in a predicament with someone she hated. Or did she?

"Stay and play," Kano says, beginning to trail kisses down her neck.

Sonya shivers, feeling her body begin to warm up to the idea. Everything within in her mind was screaming hell no and her body was heading in a different direction. Without warning, the plate in her hand drops to the floor and shatters. She and Kano jump and an Osh Tekk guard rushes to the door.

"General Blade, alright?" the guard grunts.

Kano was already way across the room, smiling and stroking his beard. Sonya, feeling flustered, begins to pick up the pieces of the broken plate.

"Y-yes, I'm fine. Is there anything to report?" she stammers.

"Ah, yes. Helper friends here," the guard grunts in his bad English.

"That's great. Thank you," Sonya says, balancing the broken glass and Kano's unfinished drink in her hands.

The Osh Tekk guard turns to leave and Sonya follows behind him, casting one last look at Kano before she departs. Upstairs in the main tier of Kotal Kahn's palace, she is greeted by Jacqui, Takeda and Hanzo. Jacqui and Takeda cheerfully address her but Hanzo is too busy glaring at an Osh Tekk guard. Sonya approaches Hanzo who merely glances at her.

"How are you doing, Hanzo?" Sonya asks, carefully choosing her words.

"I'm alive. If that matters," Hanzo mutters, not at all impressed with being back in Outworld.

"Well I'm glad you came. I'm going to need your assistance with what is happening here. But where is the rest of the Shirai Ryu?" Sonya looks behind him to see nothing more than Osh Tekk guards.

"Dad is bringing the rest with him later, your message sounded urgent so we thought we'd come first," Takeda offers up, Hanzo clearly reducing himself to silence once more.

"Okay well then, I'll inform you of the details. I'm watching over Kano while Kotal Kahn is dealing with a war. Some Mileena crazies are all caught up with the idea of a free Outworld, no ruler at all if they cannot have a proper heir of Shao Kahn on the throne. Kotal Kahn is busy dealing with them and I have my hands full here. I need your aid in this civil war or else our pact with Kotal Kahn is finished. He's already livid that I'm choosing to watch Kano," Sonya says, with her eyes still on Hanzo.

"Why can't we just send Kano back to the SF headquarters and deal with this over here?" Jacqui asks.

"Because Kano is a sneaky bastard and unless I'm in direct supervision of him, he'll get over on all of you," Sonya declares.

Hanzo gives her a look.

"Okay well maybe not you, Hanzo. But these young ones, yes. I take no chances with him. Unlike Havik, Kano is a cunning son of a bitch who loves to make my life a living hell," Sonya is quick to explain.

Hanzo, seemingly satisfied with her answer, proceeds to traverse the palace, making the Osh Tekk guards clear out of his path. They all remembered him from a year ago, the ferocity with which his anger burned. And how the death of his lover at the time made him behave. Hanzo disappears into a room to the right and Sonya turns to Takeda,

"Still dark and brooding huh?"

"Yup. I mean, if I lost Jacqui, I think I would be the same way. Truth be told," Takeda says, while looking lovingly at Jacqui.

Jacqui blushes but return his gaze and Sonya couldn't help but feel a flush of jealousy. She remembered how that felt, a long time ago. To be loved by someone. But that ended and now she could only love her career. Snapping out of her thoughts, Sonya gets right to business once more,

"I'll show you two your rooms but I doubt you'll be spending much time there."

"We're not in the same room?" Takeda asks, speaking before thinking.

Sonya tosses him a look while Jacqui sharply nudges him in the ribs causing him to wince. Sonya understood all that young love crap but now just wasn't the time for it. They had two hefty problems on their hands and no time could be wasted. _But I remember those days…like they were yesterday…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Cassandra Cage**

 _I can't focus…this is annoying_ , Cassie's mind wanders while training proceeds in front of her. She didn't want to acknowledge the true reason why she just wasn't feeling the day's events. She was pregnant. Six months ago, she and Sub-Zero started secretly copulating and now she was throwing up and pretending it was a bad case of food poisoning. She couldn't lean too heavily on Jacqui because her friend had her own problems with work and her relationship so Cassie was on her own and it sucked greatly. Of course her lover didn't know, it was too embarrassing for her to admit. They mutually agreed that it was a purely physical thing, none of that love mumbo jumbo was supposed to intervene so that they could continue focusing on the business at hand, restoring the clan to its once glory and keeping the SRA alive.

Now look at her position, knocked up and no outlets or escape. She couldn't just pack up and leave, they had a tournament tomorrow and she was supposed to be front and center. But a little birdie, Tsai Sun, managed to aid her in getting a couple of pregnancy tests. She didn't ask him how or where, she just thanked him and disappeared into her room before he could reply. Plus it was super awkward considering he had liked her ever since they first sparred. It was no matter though, she now knew she was definitely with child and the option of abortion was completely out so her predicament was very clear. There was no way in hell she could fight in this condition and there was no way in hell she could let Sub-Zero know.

As she stared off into space, she absentmindedly met eyes with Frost. The crystal blue eyed woman glared at her and Cassie glared back. _This bitch has always hated me…I don't have time for her shit, not today,_ she thinks, making sure to keep sneering at her. The gong signaling training was finished and dinner would commence soon tolls and everyone proceeds towards the dining hall. Exhausted from the mental strain, Cassie sluggishly follows the others. She wasn't in the mood to eat and quite frankly a lot of smells were making her feel sick but to avoid suspicion, she ate in the dining hall anyway. The smell of curry wafts straight from the kitchens and into her nose and the unwelcoming lurch of her stomach tells her she needs to get to a bathroom fast.

Quickly but quietly, she rushes off and enters the women's restroom and practically slams the first stalls door off in her haste to get to the nearest toilet. As she expelled all the contents of her breakfast, the very person she did not want to deal with speaks,

"Nasty little wench. There is no way you can compete in your condition."

Cassie spits and then turns angry eyes on Frost,

"You wish you were in my condition. You've wanted Kuai Liang's dick for ages now."

"How dare you?! You would speak his name with no honor? And he gives himself to the likes of you? Treachery!"

Cassie rises up and goes to the sink to wash her mouth out. She felt like two pounds of shit and now she had this second rate warrior busting her chops. She looks at Frost. Frost's eyes were wide with anger and shock, watching and waiting for Cassie's next move. Cassie turns off the faucet and leans against the sink. She didn't want to argue, she wanted a solution.

"I know you've hated me for a while but you know my situation now. I can't fight. But I can't just leave it as is without someone questioning me, especially…the Grandmaster. I need your help," Cassie says, literally drained of energy.

"Why don't you just do what you mortals do…get rid of it?" Frost sneers, obviously not done being petty.

"I'm not going to stand here and give you the pros and cons of abortion. I don't believe in that and that's the end of the matter. I know you've wanted to compete and this is your chance. So take it or leave it? I can always have Tsai Sun compete in my stead…" Cassie mumbles, annoyed.

"I'll do it. But not for you, for the Grandmaster. So that he can see I am still his best option to lead our clan. One of his own should bring glory to his name," Frost says with as much pomposity in her voice.

Cassie rolls her eyes, "Whatever. Just do your job well and make us look good."

"But how will you get away with this? Your child will grow, your body will represent this. How long do you think you can pass off your ailment as food poisoning when we have the best chefs in all of Earthrealm?" Frost inquires, actually showing genuine concern for the first time.

"I'll figure something out. These things aren't always just black and white. There is always a solution, I just have to find it," Cassie says, trying to assure herself more than anything else.

"Well wench, I hope it works out for you, in the end," Frost smiles but the warmth doesn't reach her eyes.

Cassie grins, "Thanks you cold hearted bitch."

The two women exit the restroom and part ways, Cassie back to her room and Frost to the dining room. She was taking a chance leaving it up to Frost knowing that Sub-Zero specifically asked for her participation in this tournament. There was an affiliated clan from the southeast known as the Baa Nam Assassins who were visiting tomorrow and Sub-Zero wanted to impress them with his own special fighters. It was friendly competition between the two, the Baa Nam being a newer clan but full of gifted fighters who are said to be the best of Earthrealm. In peacetime, warriors had little to do so having fighting tournaments to keep their wits and strengths at its peak was the greatest way to pass time.

Cassie wanted to go so badly but she couldn't risk it. So many things could go wrong and she has gotten into many peaceful fights that turned ugly really fast when her opponent caught feelings over being overpowered by her. One wrong kick or punch and that was it…she couldn't think about that. It was too depressing. Feeling a bit tired, she was just about to take off her clothes to shower and a knock at her door snaps her back to reality. She cautiously approaches the door, her experiences with the Lin Kuei taught her to always be on guard, never just open doors without knowing who or what awaited you.

"Who is it?" She barks, ready to tear anyone in two if they were not friendly.

"Would it not be simpler to work on your senses so that you can instantly tell?"

Her heart lurched straight into her throat. _Oh shit, why is he here? Why now?_ Any other time, the Grandmasters smooth voice would send her in a flurry of emotions but today it was dread. Just this morning she found out and it was still plaguing her mind and he wasn't like any other man who was oblivious to most things around him. He could sense when she wasn't right and when she had something to say. _Good going Cass. You skipped out on dinner and now he knows something isn't right._ Putting on as neutral a face as possible, Cassie opens the door and is immediately swept into Sub-Zero's arms.

"I heard that you fell ill today again. I will fire all of the chefs at once until this matter is resolved," he speaks softly, his voice a comfort to her erratic emotions.

"You don't have to do that. I've just caught a bad bug. You know us mortals," Cassie says, pulling away from him first.

"This is unacceptable. If you are still unwell, you will not be able to participate tomorrow," Sub-Zero says, frowning at her fast withdrawal.

"Oh yeah about that, I've already asked Frost to take my place. I just can't cut it this time. I feel mentally and physically drained. I'm…sorry Grandmaster," Cassie says, avoiding his eyes.

Sub-Zero knew something was wrong. There was no way she would ever let Frost take her coveted spot when they were foes from the beginning. He didn't want to press her, she looked fragile, for the first time she looked mortal to him. He reaches forward and pulls her to him, capturing her lips with his own. It was a passionate kiss, full of force and feelings unsaid. Their tongues emphasizing their need to be close but this time Sub-Zero pulls away and quickly leaves. Cassie licks her lips, still wanting to taste his essence more. _Damn, I still wanted some…_ she fumes silently.

 **Author's Note: You guys just don't understand, I was so obsessed with JacquiXTakeda but CassieXSub-Zero is just so interesting to me. Plus JassyCoco writes JacquiXTakeda way better than I ever could. Anyway, thanks for reading and leave lots of reviews. It's really encouraging! Please regard me kindly. *bows***


End file.
